


Not Alone

by Lady_of_Rohan



Category: Uncharted
Genre: Angst, Art, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hugs, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Rohan/pseuds/Lady_of_Rohan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talbot wants nothing more than to be of assistance... but you can't help someone who doesn't wish to be helped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in July of 2012, when I was going through a sad and difficult time. OTP writing is helpful for that...

 

  
Talbot didn't need to see the tears streaming down her face to know that she'd been locked up in her office crying. Marlowe's reddened eyes were evidence enough... as was the fact that her appearance was slightly unkempt, a few blonde tendrils falling out of place from her otherwise perfect hair. They were tiny things, seemingly insignificant details that were assuredly unnoticed by the agents hustling and bustling in and out of Marlowe's manor. But to Talbot, they weren't insignificant at all.  
  
When he'd passed her in the main foyer, coming in from a business outing in the city, Talbot had only locked eyes with Marlowe briefly. It was a fluke that they'd even crossed paths on such a toiling day. It was the briefest of glances, hardly a second as she breezed past him in her business attire and high-heeled boots... but it was more than enough. Though he had never considered himself particularly talented at reading people, Talbot knew.  
  
He'd waited until she had returned to her office to attempt speaking to her. Talbot had spent the morning acquiring several signatures for various contracts and so he had quite the stack of papers to deliver. It wasn't necessary to hand them over immediately, as he'd completed the task much earlier than expected... but he used it as a convenient excuse to see her.  
  
When he arrived in the sunlit hallway leading to Marlowe's office, the narrow beams of light making dust particles dance, he noticed that the door was closed... an unusual choice for such a busy day. Though part of him told him that he should just wait a bit longer, the urge to check on Marlowe won over his better judgement.  
  
Talbot knocked before entering, hearing as she granted permission from the other side of the wooden double doors.  
  
"Come in," she said tersely.  
  
Stepping into her spacious office with several envelopes tucked beneath one arm, Talbot was a bit startled to see that the curtains had been drawn, blocking out any natural sunlight . The room was cast in partial darkness, lit dimly by the chandeliers on the ceiling. The corner in which Marlowe's desk sat was almost entirely darkened, illuminated somewhat gloomily by the lamp at the edge of her antique desk. Her violet shirt only added to the shadows that seemed to cling to her.  
  
"What do you need?" Marlowe asked, when Talbot had stalled for a moment too long.  
  
"The contracts are signed," he said. Talbot looked Marlowe over as subtly as he could. Half of her face was obscured by her hair, and other half concealed by shadow. She seemed to be doing everything in her power not to look at him directly.  
  
"I'll take them," she said, voice deadened and hollow. She didn't bother looking up at him, half-heartedly immersed by the files spread out across her work area. Talbot stepped farther into the room, coming to stand near the desk as he handed her the stack of envelopes.  
  
Her green eyes met his for a brief second as she promptly took them from him. When he noticed that her eyelashes were glistening with teardrops, Talbot couldn't help but frown at the sight. As she blinked, some of her mascara left speckles of black makeup upon her cheek. She must have felt it, because she immediately brought her index finger to swiftly brush across her cheek in order to wipe it away, but it smeared instead, like an ink smudge on paper.  
  
Though he wasn't certain what was troubling her, Talbot would have given anything just to reach out and wipe her eyes... to reassure her in some small way, but instead, he stood motionless and numb in front of her desk as she went straight back to her paperwork as if he didn't exist.  
  
"Marlowe..." Talbot chose his words carefully, not wanting to upset her further in her fragile state. He inhaled a deep breath to calm his nerves, feeling as if he was treading upon broken glass. "If you need to speak about anythi--"  
  
"That will be all, Talbot," she snapped. "If you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my work, now."  
  
Though he maintained his rigid stance, Talbot nodded obediently. If he begged to stay, he'd only make things worse.  
  
"Well, then... If you require anything else... you know where to find me."  
  
Marlowe waved her hand in a careless sort of way... signaling for him to leave her sight, and Talbot reluctantly left her to her peace and quiet. With eyebrows knitted, he shut the door behind him.  
  
Walking back down the hall, there was an uncomfortable tightness in Talbot's chest. Oftentimes, he wished that he and Marlowe could sit down and speak of their demons... to lay everything on the table, but the rational part of him knew that it would never happen. It had never been her way of functioning and it never would be. If he was able, Talbot would heal her hurts, make her scars disappear... and cradle her against him until she was able to carry on. But his romanticized thoughts were nothing more than precisely that. It was practically bordering on ridiculous, but Talbot couldn't help the way he felt every time Marlowe's world was crumbling around her. He simply wanted to help in any way he was able.  
  
In such frustrating times, he could only wait patiently until she came to him, and do as she wished. It was a dangerous and tenuous waiting game that he'd learned the rules for long ago. It killed him inside to know that she was fighting so hard and dealing with so much... but she wasn't battling alone. He only hoped that she realized such a fact.  
  
"Talbot."  
  
Startled out of his musings, Marlowe's voice resounded from behind him, seeming much louder as it echoed through the hallway. Her tone was strong and unwavering despite her obvious state of melancholy, a trait that Talbot had always admired. Before he could turn around and greet her, she had closed the distance between them, her body practically crashing into him. Wrapping her arms around his waist from behind, Talbot went rigid against her, unsure of what to do.  
  
She squeezed him gently, her body emanating a pleasant warmth as her cheek was pressed between his shoulder blades. As her hands splayed across his waistcoat, Talbot relaxed. Even through his suit, he could feel Marlowe's breath against his neck as she released a sigh... and he could smell her sweet, floral perfume.  
  
Talbot wasn't fond of clichés, but somehow, he had to admit that time seemed to stand still for a few perfect moments... and something mystical and otherworldly passed between them. Though Marlowe remained silent in their embrace, Talbot could practically feel the negative energy dissipating into thin air... and a sense of relief washed over him. He wondered if Marlowe felt the same.  
  
As Talbot's palm hovered over Marlowe's hand,  he hesitated, wishing to touch her in return... to express that he understood, but before he could return her embrace, Marlowe had pulled away from him.  
  
Just like that, she was gone... her footsteps retreating back down the hallway and towards her office, leaving Talbot standing paralyzed and alone once again. A grim smile was upon his features as he willed himself to continue onwards down the corridor. There was work to be done, after all... and Talbot consoled himself that Marlowe would come to him if she required anything else... and just like always, he'd be right there waiting.  



End file.
